Grandfather's Gift
by LadyRavena
Summary: DONE! Are Spock's dreams predicting the future?
1. Default Chapter

This story is of my own imagination, but Spock and the gang are not

This story is of my own imagination, but Spock and the gang are not. This is only used for fun and no profit is gained.

Grandfather's Gift

Stephanie Pinnell

Spock knew that his head rested on the martial arts pad. He had fallen, he supposed, though he didn't remember doing so. He tried to get up, but he couldn't move his muscles.

The recdeck's atmosphere wavered in his vision and transformed into another place, full of foliage and dampness. Eyes stared at him, and the wind seemed to whisper at him, "Shara shotana keytan-sho." The eyes disappeared. The recdeck wavered back into view, and feeling and control returned to his muscles. He pushed himself up off the deck and staggered to one of the benches. The dizziness would pass, he knew. When it does, sleep will be in order, he thought to himself.

Spock awoke from a deep and dream-filled sleep to see his comm light blinking insistently. Reaching over, he pressed the voice-only switch. Uhura's voice answered, "Bridge."

"Spock here. There is a message for me?"

"Yes, sir. That meeting with the captain has been moved up."

"To when?"

"To now, sir."

Spock's eyebrow rose. "Now, Lieutenant?" 

"Ten minutes, sir."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, sir. Bridge out."

He arrived precisely on time in the briefing room. "Thanks, Spock," Jim murmured to the Vulcan. "Sorry about the short notice."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Captain."

"Right. Shall we get on with it, then, people?" At the general nods, the captain continued. "Now, we have been asked," eyes rolled at the word asked, "to patrol a planet called 'Tsansasha' for Romulan invasion." He paused as an image came up on the screen, showing the planet, with the statistics off to one side. "This planet is heavily forested, from boreal to tropical. Locals are furred, less than three feet tall and very curious, according to surveys. They usually have someone with them that can speak Standard, but if not, the translators are working."

"But we nae be goin' down there, Cap'n," Scotty said.

Kirk nodded. "No, most likely we'll just be orbiting." He paused, then: "But it has been left up to us to make a final decision."

The briefing continued, reports were given and eventually ended with the Captain saying, "Everyone be alert but not trigger happy, alright? Good. Mr. Spock, would you stay a moment?"

"Certainly, Captain." 

Once everyone had left the room, Kirk spoke. "Is everything alright, Spock?"

"I am fully functional, Captain," the Vulcan said stiffly, with an underlining tone of 'it's none of your business'. His face was as closed as a wall. No, Jim mused privately in his mind, a wall would envy that face.

"Alright, I could've been wrong."

"Was there anything else, Captain?"

Jim shook his head. "Nope. Dismissed." He watched as Spock stiffly walked from the room. Bones entered a few minutes later.

"Denied it, didn't he?"

"It's not my call, Bones. He can still do the job, so I can't say anything."

"I've always hated that reg." 

"He'll speak up if he needs anything."

"You hope!" Bones left muttering dark curses.


	2. Grandfather's Gift Chapter 2

Ship's night had fallen, and most of the standard crew were asleep. Spock, however, moved restlessly about his quarters. Sleep alluded him as a big alludes a light bulb. Until it is fried by the heat and drops dead, Spock mused then instantly banished the thought. Such thoughts were illogical and emotionally based.

He stopped, suddenly dizzy. He swayed where he stood, then collapsed to the floor, limp. 

The foliage around him was lush, full and damp. Eyes ¾ green, gold, blue, brown ¾ stared at him. Little beings stared, murmuring to each other. The wind whispered, "Shara shotana keytan-sho. Eela sheaco tanam." The eyes turned away, looking behind them.

Shivering, Spock staggered back to his feet, only to lurch, doubled over, to his bed. He collapsed in it, welcoming the heat of the blankets. He did not understand the odd blackouts and the dizziness that overcame all of his barriers. Perhaps, he thought as exhaustion claimed him, it is time to see McCoy about this.

Spock had made the appointment with sickbay for the afternoon, just after the beginning of lunch, his usually time. The Enterprise had entered into orbit of the planet Tsansasha. All stations were alert and waiting for the Romulans to arrive. However, until that time, Science was not about to sit and twiddle its thumbs. They were taking down as much information on the planet as they possibly could. 

McCoy lounged on the bridge, watching the commotion. "Jim," he said, "it's as busy as a beehive up here."

"Sure is, sloucher."

McCoy looked offended and proceeded to ignore the captain.

Spock chose to intervene between the two friends. "Captain, the planet shows signs of ancient ruins of cities in the swamp and forest area halfway up the equador. They date back over 200 years."

"Interesting. Any idea what might have felled them?"

"No, sir, but scans show that there is little evidence of a battle, merely a lack of live in them. There is no . . ."

Kirk turned when Spock didn't finish his sentence. The Vulcan leaned over his consule, breathing heavily.

"Spock, you alright?" Bones asked, moving to the Vulcan's side.

"I do not believe so, Doctor," the other said softly, his head still lowered.

"Jim, you're losing your first officer for a while."

The captain nodded. "Take good care of him, Bones." He watched as McCoy eased the Vulcan over to the turbolift, an arm waiting to catch him. It alarmed him that Spock didn't protest being lead off the bridge.

Just before the turbolift doors opened, Spock swayed, his knees giving out. McCoy caught him as he fell. "Jim get some help up here, now," he ordered as he lay the Vulcan out flat. He noticed that Spock's eyes were half-open and glazy. "Spock, can you hear me?" he said, leaning in close to the other's ear. No response. 

"Romulan warbird straight ahead, sir," Sulu annouced. "Just at the edge of our sensors.'

"Sheilds up," the captain ordered. Turning to Bones, he said, "Get him off the bridge and kept him off."

Bones nodded as the med-team that Uhura had called came out of the turbolift. They quickly placed the Vulcan on the stretcher. As they moved him into the turbolift, Spock's eyes suddenly focused on McCoy. 

"We're taking you to Sickbay, Spock," the doctor said in the tone that broke no agrument.

"Doctor, I assure you, I am fit for duty."

"Yes you are fit for duty." A pause, then: "Two days from now at least. Now settle in for the ride." The doors closed and the lift headed for sickbay.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Sulu, what are the Romulans doing?" Kirk asked as the doors closed on the medteam and McCoy's latest vict-patient.

"Nothing, sir," the helmsman answered. "Just watching us."

Kirk was baffled. "Just sitting there?"

Sulu didn't answer. Kirk thought about it for a while. "Uhura," he said. " Open a hailing frequency."

"Hailing frequencies open, sir."

"USS Enterprise, hailing Romulan warbird, please respond."

"No answer sir, but they are receiving our transmissions."

Rude little bunch, aren't they? He thought to himself. No manners whatsoever. "Just keep repeating it until somebody answers." With that, Kirk left the bridge with Sulu and headed down to sickbay.

McCoy had run every type of test he could think of, and everything came back normal. Except one. Now why would that be off, the doctor wondered. Not that it really matters, having a higher psi rating than on file. He could have been training himself to have a more sensitive mind, for God knows what reason. But even that wouldn't cause blackouts.

He looked out of his office, at where Spock lay, hopefully asleep. Shortly after coming into sickbay, another, seizure, McCoy thought was the best description, if not what was actually happening, had occurred. Spock had barely woken up after that one, just enough to make eye contact with McCoy and to whisper his name before exhaustion claimed him.

Jim Kirk slowly entered his office, smiling grimly at the hunched form. "How is he?"

McCoy shook his head in bewilderment. "Nothing is physically wrong, Jim. He is in perfect health, expcept he has blacked out four tiems now."

Stunned, Jim sank down into a chair. "Why hasn't he seen you before now?"

"That's the whole thing, Jim. He had an appointment for this afternoon. I guess it should have been this morning, now shouldn't it/'

"Guess so. Bones, let me know if there is any change, alright?"

"Alright. Go play with the Romulans."

"Funny Bones"


	4. Sickbay

IA bog. With tall trees around him, small bushes and thick underbrush. Rotting foliage. Dampness on his side, wet heat around his face. Little eyes. Hands reaching out, not for him to him, for something he could give. Whispered words, sighing wind…/I

Struggling, Spock drifted into semi-consiousiness. Memories recalled themselves quickly. Dizziness, collapsing on the bridge, Romulans, being brought to sickbay. Yes, the familiar beeps were there, McCoy's voice. Jim had been there a while back, but he had left. Gingerly, he floated back into full awareness, opening his eyes slowly, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Good evening," a voice said beside him. He turned his head slowly toward the doctor, noting the subdued lighting. 8.266 hours since collapsing on the bridge, his mind automatically calculated. McCoy was sitting on a chair beside the bed, and had probably be there for some time, judging by the stack of tapes beside him.

"Doctor," he said, his voice quavering. Trying again, he said, "I believe I told you that I was fit for duty."

McCoy just stared at him for a minute or two. "Spock," he said after a moment where his thought could be seen running across his face. "Spock, you don't seem to realize or understand that illness doesn't have to be suffered through on your own. Otherwise my job wouldn't exist, now would it?"

"Medical help is required in . . ."

"But," McCoy continued softly, "you don't use it unless I carry you down there. I deal with everything from bumps to gashes to death down here. Why don't you use our services before it gets too much or too noticeable?" McCoy shook his head. "You wait until it gets too painful, or too noticeable or too whatever before you come down here. Let me help at the beginning, too, so maybe when you do decide to come down here it won't be for drastic help." His voice held genuine concern and remorse for his sparing partner. 

"Doctor, I assure you," Spock said quietly. "that there is nothing you could do if you have not done so already."

McCoy sighed. "No, there isn't anything I can do. But—"

"Then there is no point in me staying here." With that, Spock pushed himself off the bed and stood up. "I am perfectly capable of returning to duty." 

McCoy shook his head. "One of these days, Spock, your going to get yourself killed with that statement."

Spock turned and walked toward the open doors of Sickbay. Halfway there, he folded to the ground, as limp as if strings had been cut from a puppet. McCoy rushed to the fallen Vulcan's side, cursing. He knelt by Spock's side. Deep ebony eyes settled on him, weak eyes that were searching for strength and composure, but were not finding it. "Perhaps," the doctor said softly, "you should stay here."

The eyes closed and the head nodded faintly. "Perhaps you are right," he whispered.


	5. Next Morning

James Kirk was worried. Worried about Spock, the Romulans, the planet, his ship, his crew, his sanity. The Romluans hadn't responded, attacked, set out or received messages, or moved in the last 5 hours. 

Bones had reported in, saying that nothing had changed, slept soundly, don't bother me, etcetra, etcetra.

While everyone else on the bridge had something to do, readings to check, he had nothing but a little Pac-man in his head, munching away, eating away at his patience.

The odd report came in, and he pounced on them, lingering over them, killing time. The reports said nothing new.

"Why are you just sitting there?" he murmured to the screen. Spock, he knew, would have heard him and turned toward him, not complete sure as to whether or not it was a rhetorical question. The one eyebrow would go up slightly in question.

Maybe I should go back down...but no, Bones doesn't want me to bother them down there. In the morning I'll go. Kirk glanced at the chrono. Few more hours, he thought, then off to bed.

***

Spock struggled against the dream/vision, trying to prevent it from overcoming his defensives. It was a battle he knew he couldn't win, and eventually he gave up, letting it swim into view.

The bag surrounded him, with the wet water against his side, a current. Logs surrounded him as if they had been a raft that had fallen apart. His had throbbed, and green blood tricked onto his face, blurring his vision. Something wiped it away, though he couldn't move to see who – or what – it was. Eyes peered out of the underbrush, curious eyes. Small hands appeared, palms up as if begging or offering peace by showing lack of weapons. The wind ruffled his bangs a bit, and a voice behind him and above spoke in a whisper that was louder than a shout could ever be. "Shara shotana keytan-sho. Eela sheaco tanam. Noish-e-pa nedan sheada," the voice said, almost sadly. The eyes turned away, looked behind, fear there, terror, fear, terror, fear...terror...fear...terror.

With a start, Spock awoke, breathing heavily. McCoy was there, easing him back down, murmuring softly to him about lying down and being quiet.

Spock allowed himself to be settled back down. "How long was I asleep?" he asked.

McCoy looked drawn. "Real sleep: 2 hours. Other: 4 hours. Spock, do you have any idea what's going on?"

Spock closed his eyes. Whenever he thought about the dreams he knew he had he could only remember the faintest images. If he though too hard, he blanked out, like he had done on the bridge. "I cannot remember the details," he said finally, "but I do know that I dream."

McCoy nodded. "Well, that explains the higher readings when you sleep." He looked at the readings again. "Spock, you need real sleep, restful sleep." He paused, then went on. "You know I could, or at least we could try to put you into deep sleep."

Spock looked at McCoy, revulsion lines appearing around his eyes, but after a moment the eyelids dropped down, too heavy to hold up. Exhaustion was taking a heavy toll on him, the doctor noticed, worried.

Spock's ears pricked slightly, catching a noise that McCoy couldn't hear. A moment later the doors to Sickbay opened and the captain came in.

"Don't you dare get up," McCoy warned, wagging a finger at his patient.

Jim came over, smiling at McCoy's scowl. "So, how are we doing this morning, gentelmen?"

McCoy scowled. "You're too chipper in the morning, you know that?" He shook his head when Jim's smile grew even bigger. "Oh, forget it. Now, unless you have something to say to your officer that requires him to be awake, scoot!" He made shooing motions with his hands.

"Actually, I did come to talk to you, Spock."

The officer nodded. "About the Romulans."

The other nodded and watched McCoy wander off. "I need your input on something. Why would a fully armed warbird who wasn't cloaked just sit there staring at us?"

Spock thought a moment, then replied. "They could be waiting for a larger force, or for a rendezvous of some type." He looked at the captain intensely. "Without further data..."

"...I cannot give a definite answer. I know the drill." He sighed. "I can hope."

"Hope is illogical, Captain."

"So is prolonging this discussion," McCoy added as he returned to Spock's bedside. "Goodnight," he said as he settled the hypo into his hand.

Spock sighed softly but nodded for him to proceed. The hypo hissed softly against his neck, and its contents quickly went into effect, pulling the Vulcan into deep, dreamless sleep.

Kirk watched as his friend's eyes closed and his breathing deepened. "What's that you just gave him, Bones? You don't usually sedate any one first thing in the morning."

McCoy replaced the hypo into his pocket. "Normally I wouldn't, Jim, but he barely got any real sleep last night. We thought we'd try it this way for a change."

Jim nodded. "Any ideas on...?"

"No."

"Now how do you...?"

"I just do. Now, out you get, scoot!"

Jim laughed softly and left. McCoy watched him leave, then looked down at his patient and at the readings. Natural deep real sleep, he thought, satisfied. He straightened out the thermal blanket and went back into his office.

Nurse Chapel came in an hour or so later, at her usual time. McCoy gave his usual grumble of greetings, then asked, "Chris, would you let me know if Spock starts to wake up?"

Chapel nodded. "Of course, doctor. I always do."

McCoy smiled knowingly. "Of course you do."


	6. Revelations

Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you all love the story. No, I do not just put up bits to "shut you guys up." I really enjoy it, but I don't have a lot of free time. Please keep reviewing!!!!!!!!

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"Doctor, perhaps you should come look at this." Chapel's voice drifted into the doctor's office, a welcome intrusion to the load of paperwork.

  
  


McCoy quickly got up and went out of his office, looking around as he did so. Chapel stood next to Spock's bedside, looking up at the readings. McCoy glanced at the chrono and noticed it had been a good six hours since Spock had been put under. "What is it?"

  
  


"These readings, doctor. It looks like he's going into dream ode, with a bit of mindmelding mixed in with it."

  
  


McCoy nodded, impressed with her analysis. "Then we should get him back into deep-sleep mode, now shouldn't we?" It really wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway.

  
  


Suddenly Spock's whole body tensed, then he started to thrashing, muttering words that neither of them had heard before. He continued to do so for a second more, then went limp under their hands. "Doctor?" the Vulcan called.

  
  


McCoy came closer to the head of the biobed. "I'm here, Spock. What is it?"

  
  


"The Romulans, they're not just sitting there." The patient's voice was no more than a whisper.

  
  


"What are they doing, Spock?"

  
  


"Receiving information. They have a shielded base on the surface collecting data." Spock tried to get up. "I have to inform the captain."

  
  


McCoy held him down. "I'll tell him," he said as the Vulcan reluctantly lower back down. "I'll bring him down instead," he revised as he looked at Spock's worried features.


	7. Kirk in Sickbay

The captain of the Enterprise entered sickbay not at all pleased that he had been called down. He never liked leaving his bridge during the red alert. "Alright, Bones, what is it?" he snapped. 

Bones McCoy motioned him inside. "Your first officer knows what the Romulans are doing there."

All of Kirk's anger drained form him. "Is he awake?"

McCoy nodded. "And waiting for you. We do aim to please," he added sarcastically. 

Kirk ignored him and went into sickbay. Spock lay propped up, watching him. Kirk almost stopped short when he saw his first officer. Dark circles, pale skin, and haunted eyes were the least of Spock's problems. His cheeks were sunken, as if he had lost a good deal of weight in the last 48 hours. Maybe he has, the captain thought, maybe that's why McCoy is so worried. "You figured it out, Spock?" he said with a forced cheerfulness. He could tell it didn't work on the Vulcan, but was merely ignored.

"Yes, Captain. The Romulans have a cloaked base on the planet's surface, with a ground party manning it. This would explain why sensors could detect no life forms. They are collecting data on whatever interests them on this planet. This ground crew is sending information to the warbird. This explains why they are staying in the same location."

Kirk nodded. "Yes, that does make sense, but how did you find out, Spock? You haven't been on the bridge, or even awake for that matter."

Spock looked away, as if embarrassed to admit something. "I dream it, Captain."

Kirk said nothing for a moment, trying to understand his friend's statement. "I didn't know you had this talent," he managed, not sure if he was treading on forbidden ground.

Spock still didn't look at him. "I did not, Captain, until recently."

"Captain," Uhura's voice called over the intercom.

"Kirk here," he answered. "What is it?"

"We are picking up a transmission from the surface directed to the Warbird, sir."

Kirk looked at his first officer. The Vulcan had closed his eyes wearily. "I know, Uhura. I'm coming in a minute."

"Yes, sir. Bridge out."

"Spock . . ."

The Vulcan didn't respond, didn't move a muscle.

Kirk nodded. "Thank you, Spock," he murmured, and quietly left Sickbay.


	8. The Dream returns

The dream returned again, only Spock was watching from somewhere off to the side. He saw himself, lying in a small stream let, someone kneeling behind him. Logs, with bits of rope still entwined around them, lay broken off to the side. A heavy mist (perhaps I am the mist, Spock mused) lay everywhere. It did not, however, cover up the eyes in the bushes, sad terrified eyes that watched him. The wind whispered again the words he did not know. The breeze ruffled his hair, revealing blood. The words repeated themselves over and over in his mind. "Shara shotana keytan-sho. Eela sheaco tanam. Noish-e-pa nudan sheda." The eyes turned away, looking back at the shots in the distance, the glowing field of a groundshield. The voices, shouting in garbled Vulcan (Romulan high tongue, Spock realized), scared the eyes away. A golden falcon launched from a tree branch, clashing with a silver white eagle, each knowing that this was a battle tot he death, each wanting to kill the other.

Kill the other.

Falcon.

Warbird!

With a cry, Spock's eyes flew open. They would fight, he thought. They would kill each other.

"Woah, there. Easy. It's all right, Spock. You're safe." Bones' voice drifted into his ears, calming him, and Spock could feel the other push him back down on the bed.

"They will fight," the Vulcan whispered hoarsely. 

McCoy looked puzzled. "Who will?"

"The falcon, the eagle."

McCoy was completely baffled now. "What are you talking about?"

Spock looked at him blankly, then he realized the human's problem. "In my dream," he explained, "there is a golden falcon and a silver eagle. They launch at each other, intending death for their opponent. "

Understanding lit the human's face. "The Warbird and the Enterprise." McCoy stood up. "It's about time for you to try and get some food into you, mister. I'll go talk to the captain while Nurse Chapel brings you something."

Spock nodded, approving of the doctor's inference. "Yes, inform the captain of this information."


	9. The Ready room

Morning, folks. Sorry about the delay, had no time to post this stuff. Thank you to those of you who posted, its really REALLY great to see your work appreciated. And no, I haven't beamed off the planet, much as I've wanted too. Peace and long, buddies.

"Jim, can I talk to you?"

The captain looked up from his desk in his ready room. "Certainly, Bones. What's on your mind?"

McCoy looked around the room, reluctance now written on every feature. "Uh, Jim?"

"Yes?" the other prompted patiently.

"Is there a …um… chance that the Enterprise will be fighting that Warbird out there?"

Kirk's face betrayed the amusement and bafflement that felt. "Yes, doctor, there is a very good chance of us doing so. You've known that since it arrived. Why do you ask now?"

McCoy was staring at the floor. "Well, know, Jim, I …don't think you should do that, Jim."

"You know what my orders say, Bones. They specifically stated …"

"…to protect the planet at all costs from the Romulans. I know that, Jim. Just, can **try** not to kill anybody? No fighting? Just talk to them?"

Jim leaned forward, looking up at McCoy. "You know that we always do try to talk to them. You also know what talking usually accomplishes." He paused, then, "Why the sudden 'let's be friends' speech, Bones?" Kirk sounded perplexed.

McCoy scowled. "Call it a hunch on good authority." With that, he stalked out of the ready room.

"Bones, I want you and your little black bag in the transporter room in half and hour," Jim's voice said over the intercomm.

"Why?"

"Because you're coming down with us to the planet's surface to meet with the locals."

McCoy looked at the intercomm, wishing that looks could kill…. or at least maim. "Aye, Captain," he said frostily and cu the connection. He turned to where Spock lay awake. The Vulcan met his gaze, face impassive, but his eyes betrayed him for an instant. Those eyes spoken volumes. Of hurt and rejection.

"Watch out for the Captain, doctor," the other said, betraying nothing in his tone.

"Yeah, thanks, I will," McCoy muttered, gathering up his equipment. "Look, Spock,…" he began, Spock stopped him with a raised hand and a shake of his head. 

"Not this time."

Mccoy nodded and headed out.


	10. The planet

So. Back up again. Way to busy to do much, So put lots up at once. hehe 

Kirk waited patiently for the landing party to arrive. He wanted Spock to come down with them, but he knew that his first officer was in no condition to take landing party duty. He also knew that if he even hinted at it, McCoy would probably jump down his throat. 

As he thought this, McCoy came storming in. "Captain, how could you?" McCoy yelled, in full temper.

"How could I what, Bones?" Jim said, hackles raising at the noise.

McCoy was right furious. "Discuss a landing party that you know very well he usually goes on. You rubbed it in real hard, with him barley able to stand on his own, let alone return to duty."

The captain was confused. "Bones, I called you…."

"… over an open broadcast cast. Half of Sickbay heard you, you idiot."

Kirk realized why Bones was so angry. "He heard, didn't he?" he said quietly.

McCoy's eyes were like blue ice. "Yeah, Jim, he did." He turned away. "Let's get this over with."

The team arrived in a dense fog within a forested area. The four security guards fanned out in all directions as Kirk, McCoy and Chekov took a look around and tricorder readings. "Captain, there is a landing party 2 kilometers due north," Chekov announced. 

"Let's proceed then. Make any readings you can." Kirk ordered as they started north. The group moved quickly forward. Kirk noticed that they pasted over a small streamlet, warm water with broken logs all around it. They stopped near a tree stump that had seen better days. "Chekov, where are they?" Kirk ordered, scanning the trees with his eyes. A second later, the tree stump exploded, laser fire sending chunks everywhere. Kirk flew across the clearing, landing hard on his back. The security chief helped him up. "Maybe we should be leaving now," he said shakily as another shot came from the underbrush.

"No kidding," McCoy drawled as he hurried back the way they had come. "That's why you take your first officer with you on these little picnics." They had returned by this point to the clearing by the streamlet. 

"Now what do you suggest we do, Captain?' Chekov asked, winded. 

Kirk nodded. "That, mister, is a very good question."

"Mister Spock," Scotty exclaimed. "What are you doing here, sir?" He paused. "If I may know, sir," he added.

Spock leaned slightly against the panel, breathing shallowly. "I request to be beamed down to the planet's surface."

Scotty looked at the other in disbelief. "But, sir, aren't you suppose to be in sickbay? That's where the doctor said you were."

"I am … recovered enough to join the landing party,' he said stiffly.

Scotty looked doubtful at that. "Aye, but sir…"

"Doctor McCoy was also beamed down in the landing party, was he not?"

"Aye, he was, sir."

Spock recoiled inwardly at the implied lie, but he forged ahead. "Then, if the good doctor does not agree with my healing, he will contact you to you to remove me from the planet's surface."

"Aye, sir. That he would do," Scotty said. "Well, I guess I'd best send you down, sir."

Spock nodded and stepped onto the pad. "Energize."


	11. And On We GO

Well, back again. Thanks for the reviews, really helpful. Happy New Year to the Wiccan readers. Happy Halloween to the rest.

******

A shimmer of the transporter effect caught the captain's attention. Turning around, he saw his First Officer materialized into view. When the shimmer had faded, Kirk looked closely at the Vulcan. "Spock, why…." Then he smiled. "I guess I won't be dying anytime soon, will I, Bones?"

Bones was livid. "What are you doing???!!!"

"Please explain further," the Vulcan said, matching the doctor's livid tone with a calm voice.

"Explain?" McCoy stuttered. "Explain, he says." He moved closer, shaking one finger in anger. "How dare you waltz out of my Sickbay when I'm not there!! And you have the nerve to come down here on top of that?!!"

Spock was, as normal, unperturbed by the doctor's outburst. "Are not the Romulans nearby, Captain?" he inquired.

"Point. Let's make ourselves scarce, shall we?" With that, he led the way back into the forest that the landing party had left. The other's followed, although Bones could be heard grumbling near the back. Spock stayed nearest the captain, almost to the point of over-protective. "Spock, why did you come?" Kirk said quietly, for Spock's ears alone.

"It was the logical thing to do."

Kirk smiled slightly. "Be that as it may, McCoy is right. You shouldn't have left Sickbay. What if--"

" The chances of another collapse are small, Captain, small enough that I thought the risk was acceptable." They walked in silence for a moment. Then, very quietly, Spock confided, "In my dreams, I was here. I … feel.. as if I should be here."

"Do you remember it all?"

Spock shook his head. "Only fragments that emerge when events parallel the dream."

Kirk nodded slowly. "You wouldn't mind telling me when you remember something, would you?"

Spock nodded. "That is, primarily, why I am here."

"The secondary reason is curiousity, isn't it." It was not a question, and Kirk smiled as Spock looked anywhere but at him. 


	12. And on

There is going be a lot of chapters here, folks, so bear with me. I'm only on page 25, and there is 38 total.

Next on the list of things…

********

Two figures watched the party as they moved through the forest, keeping up with them silently. 

"They know. The Vulcan knows."

The other shook his head. "The Vulcan suspects, or they wouldn't still be down here."

They watched the exchange between the Vulcan and the gold-shirt. "Captain Kirk," the first one said, longing in his voice. "He's worth . . ." He raised his weapon.

"Nothing to us dead," the other snapped, pushing the other's weapon down.

"Why not stun him?"

The other shook his head. "The Vulcan has been known to shake off stuns. Use the tranq darts instead."

"On all of them?"

"Just Kirk and his Vulcan."

"The others?"

"Kill them."

They disappeared back into the underbrush, silent, lest they alert their prey.


	13. So forth

"Is it just me, or are we being watched?" 

Kirk looked at McCoy. "You're probably right. By insects, rodents, and those things that go bump in the night." He turned back to the trail ahead of him. 

Spock's raised eyebrow spoke, but he declined comment. He seemed to be watching everywhere at once, Kirk noticed. "Nervous?" he prodded.

"Hardly. Vulcans…"

"…don't get nervous." Kirk smiled.

"We are merely very alert." Spock's ears caught something and he froze. The rest of the landing party followed his example, straining to hear what the Vulcan had. When nothing else was heard, Spock murmured, "They are very good."

"Move, people," Kirk ordered. Everyone moved to obey the order…except Chekov. He stood completely still, eyes glazing over. Slowly his knees gave way and he collasped to the forest floor. 

"Chekov!" McCoy automatically moved to the fallen man's side, and soon joined him in unconsciousness. Kirk pulled his phaser, moving back away from where he thought the attack was coming from. He was proven wrong when Tomson in the rear of the group collasped. 

Kirk removed his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise." Static was his only repose. 

"I believe that whoever is out there does not wish us to leave. " A pause as he checked the phaser. "Or shoot back," he added. 

"A disrupter field. They had to think of that, didn't they?"

"They are very good," Spock repeated.

Kirk nodded, then staggered. His hand went to his and felt the dart sticking out. He watched dazedly as he rusehed up to the ground, heard Spock's sharp intake of breath, then the world dimmed and darkened althougher.


	14. And so on

After unsuccessfully "aiming" the darts, the Romulans had no idea what to do with the others. "They are not worthy of our attention. Leave them."

"But sir, we might be be able to use them as--" 

"What part of leave them do you not understand? We cannot shoot them, otherwise their sensors would show that."

"Yes, but sir…"

"What," the older officer said very quietly, "do you not understand about leave them?"

"Nothing, sir! Understood, sir!"

"Bring the Captain and the Vulcan."


	15. Ditto

Kirk's family had a very useful tradition that was instilled in each child's memory. On one's first camping trip after the age of 10, you were taught to pick locks and to untie yourself. Sam had done a good job on little Jimmy, and had made sure that the little "squirt" knew how to undo almost any knot that a person (or a Romulan) could tie.

Kirk awoke, dazed and unsteady, in a crude planet cell. There isn't even a forcefield to keep me in, he thought, smiling. Searching produced slim pieces of wire, strong enough to be used to persuade the lock to open. Once outside he realized that he hadn't been locked in a cell at all, but rather in an old storage shed.

25 minutes later brought Kirk a disrupter (graciously donated by its former owner after being given a break in wakefulness) and a second cell. Picking this lock off as well, wary of any noise that might bring more guards down on his head, Kirk entered the cell. 

"Spock?" he whispered. He saw a figure in the back, lying on the ground. He turned him over, saw the familiar features. "Come on," he said, slapping him gently to waken him. 

Spock thrashed for a moment before Kirk could get a hold of him. "Kroykah!" he croaked before Kirk's hand cut off any more sound. He struggled, then went limp again under Kirk. 

"Great." With that, Kirk lifted his friend onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry and slipped out of the holding cell.


	16. And then some

The dream was back, but Spock knew it was different. He was not on the ground, but somewhere else. He knelt, brushed back the hair from the face, saw….

"Jim!"

There was blood, so much, running down his face, onto the ground, onto Spock's lap where his captain's head rested. A shrill cry rang out, he looked up ---

--saw a vrekasna, wings outspread, something in its talons, a soul, it was a soul taker, it was taking Jim's soul it was taking Jim's soul it was taking Jim away from him…"Kroykah!"

Silence. Nothingness.

The dream began again.


	17. Ummmmm

By the time Spock awoke, night had fallen and Kirk had started a small fire. Spock could feel the heat warming him up. The ground was cold and it seeped up through his body.

"Hey, you."

Spock moved his eyes toward Jim's voice. "Where are we? The others, are they unharmed?"

Kirk told him about the Romulan settlement, and how he had gotten Spock out with relative ease. "I couldn't find the others, just you. I thought that with you out and about, we could cover more terrain." He poked the fire a bit, coaching the flames to rise. "We're about two hours east of the Romulan settlement, with one disrupter, our translators, no communicators and no landing party. We were worried you'd never wake up. You seem to be have the same dream over and over again."

"We, Captain?"

Something moved beside him. It was one of the locals, short and furry. It had golden eyes like large disks.

Spock's eyes widen. "I know this one, Jim. She's in my dreams." 

She looked at him quizzically. "Shara shotana keytan-sho?" The translators worked for a moment, then: "You are here to help?"

Kirk nodded. Yes we are. My name is Kirk. He is called Spock." To Spock, "She never really took notice of me, as you were the main attraction."

The local resident smiled, then answered, "Shara kanto keytan-sho sens shara una keytan-sho." ("You needed help before you can help.")

"Thank you," Spock said. "Jim, we need …"

The Captain shook his head. "Just rest, alright? We'll look after the Romulans for you."

"Ee-ya!" 


	18. Yeah ok

Welcome to mass up-loading. Lalala

*

Scotty was worried. He had finally been able to punch through the interference in the area and call the landing party. When no answer was forthcoming, Scotty followed through on his orders and beamed the landing party up, using the communicators as location points. When the party materialized, they were found to be sedated, and were quickly removed to sickbay.

All, that was, except the captain and Mr. Spock. Their communicators were found on top of McCoy. A search was quickly performed with what limited sensors they had, but no sign was found of another human lifesign or Vulcan.

Scotty continued to look through options, but even he had to admit that the search was taking much to long for a hopeful answer.

**

The Romulan commander in charge of the landing site was none too pleased that his path to an honorable retirement has escaped. Search parties were issued, but reported finding over a dozen trails, each ending before the maker was found. Finally, one party reported in that one path had not disappeared like the others and it was assumed that this was the true path that was taken. The parties converged and set out.

**

Several miles in the other direction, James Kirk watched as the parties moved down the local version of a deer trail. "Hope you guys like venison," he murmured, laughing softly. Dropping back to the ground, he headed back to Nalwan (the local that had taken a liking to Spock) and her new friend. Spock lay quietly in a sunpatch, conserving what little energy he had left, and looking for all the world like a contented kitten that had had its share of the warm milk. 

Nalwan, who had been chasing beetles to amuse herself, abandoned the game when Jim approached and set about waking Spock, chattering to him in her own language. Jim smiled and told Spock of the mental image. The Vulcan opened his eyes just enough to make sure the human knew what his opinion of such matters were, then closed them again. 

Jim smiled. "Come on, you. It's time to get moving."

Spock sighed inwardly, but obeyed. "In which direction are we travel, Captain?"

Kirk started toward the area that the Romulans weren't searching. "This way, Mr. Spock."

Spock nodded. "You do realize that that direction is most likely to be where we beamed down, sir."

Kirk thought for a moment, trying to figure out how exactly Spock had come to that conclusion. "You're probably right, Spock," he admitted, giving up the game. 'Well, let's hope we find something other than trees to help us."

"Indeed, Captain."


	19. ho hum

They did not find the landing party. Or their communicators.

"Well," said Kirk, looking around. "This is the landing site. Our footprints are all here plus two other sets. Two drag marks, one for each of us, accounts for us. So the lucky question is, where are the rest of the landing party?" He paused, then voiced one option. "It looks like Scotty beamed them up."

Spock nodded, but his attention was not on his captain, but on his surroundings. The mist off the forest floor was obscuring his vision.

Vision…

He shook hi head, chasing the thought away. This was not the dream. This was reality. Dreams coming true was illogical.

Then why did he know exactly what would happen, how everything should move? Spock realized that he couldn't answer the mental question. 

"Spock, you hear that?"

Spock listened, heard the noises. "Disrupters."

Kirk swore softly. "Fall back on the double. Nalwan?" He looked around. "Spock, did you see when she left?"

"Some time ago, Captain. I thought she was simply going ahead of us. Although, with the appearance of the disrupters, she might have been scared off."

"Alright. She can fend for herself. She certainly knows how to. Shall we?" he said, motioning to the forest. 

A rustle in the bushes was their only warning. A fist-sized rock flew out. A heartbeat later, he was yanked aside, only to hear the rock collide with solid bone. Yet, he did not feel any pain. "Spock?" He turned around to see Spock sinking to the ground and fall silently into the small stream-lit. A figure moved, and Kirk fired on him, missing several times before catching the man. In the process, he had used up the last of the small charge of the weapon. He tossed the useless weapon away and brought his attention back to Spock. The water around his head was slowly starting to turn green.

"Spock," he whispered, kneeling down by the fallen man's side. He knew better than to try to move the injured Vulcan. McCoy's rants were still fresh enough in his memory.

"It… had to be … done, Jim. You would … would never have survived. The vision…" The Vulcan's voice was faint and a trickle of blood was starting to slowly make it's way from the corner of his mouth. The wind was picking up, and the breeze ruffled his bangs. 

More rustling could be heard, and Jim looked up hurriedly. Nalwan stood with several of her own kind, her eyes sad. "Shara shotana keytan-sho. Eela sheaco tanam. Noish-e-pa nedan sheada." ("You are here to help. Perhaps too late. It has begun," the translators provided.)

"What has begun, Nalwan?" Kirk sensed that whatever it was, it was important.

"Fanish-na" The end. She turned and fled into the forest, the others trailing her. 

"Let her go, Jim… It is for the best."

Kirk nodded. "And what of you, old friend?" He gently wiped the blood out of Spock's eyes, clearing his vision.

Vision…

There was no logical now, he knew, but to tell Jim what he knew. He had hoped, however illogical hope was, that he was wrong. "Captain… the vision,… it is … coming true."

"Shhh, don't talk anymore," Kirk soothed.

"No! It is … important. There are more Romulans nearby, … almost here. We must return to the ship." The words were coming faster now, from somewhere Spock could not find. "When they beam up, the Warbird will attack the Enterprise. You must be on the ship, Jim." His voice was fading quickly. The throbbing in his head was overcoming his barriers, clouding his thoughts with pain.

Kirk tried to silence the Vulcan, and only managed to get a few words in. "Spock, there's no way off the planet. Scotty is not--" 

"He beamed up the others. He will beam us up as well. There will be time… there will be time," he murmured, fading out of consciousness for a moment.

"It appears he did." Kirk looked around; he heard more firefights coming closer. "But why?"


	20. And next

*Whew* That was a long one! I want to thank you all for being so patient with this story. Thank you very much, I'm glad that I've got the characters down. This has been many rewrites and lots of work.

THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH!!!!!!

***

"Mr. Scott," Sulu reported. "The Romulan Warbird is changing position. It was lowered shields." Chekov, up at the science computer, reported that they had beamed up their landing party.

" Oh are they? Well, if they are going to be friendly, we have to be as well. Have you found the captain and Mr. Spock yet, lad?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Send the coordinates to the transporter room immediately."

***


	21. It keeps going and going

A friend told me that she hated my short chapters. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE * rolling on the floor*

*****

Kirk felt the transporter lock onto him. His last image of the planet was the glow of another transporter, taking with it the Romulan parties off the planet. It was soon replaced with the familiar transporter room and a smiling Mr. Kyle. 

Kyle's smile faded as he noticed Spock laid out on the pad. "Medical team to Transporter Room," he said into the intercom. "What happened, sir," he inquired after the channel was closed. 

"We didn't hit it off with the tourists,,,," Kirk said, distracted. Spock was breathing much to shallowly for his liking. "Come on, open your eyes, Spock"

"Too bright," Spock whispered, his voice masking most of the nauseating pain that coursed through him, keeping time with the blood in his veins.

"It's either now or later." 

By the time McCoy rushed in, Spock had opened his eyes slowly enough that they had adjusted with too much discomfort.

"What happened?" McCoy snapped, as he ran a scanner over his patient.

"A rock hit him," Kirk said matter of factly.

"A rock-? At what speed, warp 9?" McCoy motioned his aides to bring the stretcher closer, and they proceeded to lift the Vulcan onto it. Kirk stayed with them, listening to McCoy's rants. "…fool Vulcan, doesn't even know when to duck. After he leaves my sickbay…"

"Hush Bones."

Bones looked sullen, but realized why he was being told nicely to shut up. He nodded and led the way to sickbay.


	22. and going and going

"Centurion," the Romulan greeted.

"Report."

"Yes, sir. The planet is low in all essential minerals, the local inhabitants are no more intelligent than common voles, and the terrain would take major overall before being useful. Strategically, the planet is hard to defend and will be an easy victory for the Federation."

The centurion nodded. "Advise Helm to plot and implement a course back to the homeworlds. Engage the cloak. Do not engage the enemy ship, I wish to bring this report back to the praetor alive and unharmed."

"Yes, sir. Glory to the Empire!"

Waving him outside, the centurion smiled after the door had closed. "Besides, young one, we don't want them to see our new weapons. Better to wait for there to be more of us them then the other way."


	23. Almost there

"Severe concussion, slight cranial damage, exhaustion, massive weight loss, sleep deprivation," McCoy counted each item off on his fingers. He and the Captain were in his office, sampling one of Scotty's latest patches. Not bad for engine room brew, McCoy thought to himself.

Jim nodded wearily. "Treatment?"

McCoy shrugged unconcernedly. "Sleep, inactivity, food in him. I already have him on the most medicine that he'll tolerate for the cranial damage. He's been in a trance already and is now sleeping normally." He paused, then inquired, "What about those Romulans off our bow?"

"Scotty reported that as soon as they had finished beaming up the second party they changed coarse went about 200 000 kilometers and cloaked. Not a shot fired."

Bones looked at his glass, frowned when it revealed its empty state, and refilled it.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your 'hunch on good authority,' would it, Bones?"

McCoy squirmed slightly. "I'm just glad my only patient right now is Spock and we'll leave it at that, shall we?"


	24. Just a little more

Spock awoke slightly dizzy in sickbay. He remembered dreaming, thankfully, of math equations and computer programming errors. He could vaguely hear the captain's voice in the distance, and then the doctor's. Their voices grew louder as they walked into the main ward, loud enough for Spock to make out what they were saying.

"Of coarse, you'll make sure he stays in my sickbay this time, won't you?"

"Now, Bones, you know that's not my job. My job is to run this--"

"—starship and her crew, taking them yata yata yata. Well, if he wanders up to the bridge, just have escorted back down here somehow. I doubt to the high heavens that he will stay here any longer that he thinks is necessary."

"On the contrary, Doctor." Spock privately enjoyed McCoy's shocked expression and Jim's pleased one. "I have every intention of staying right here for at least a week, perhaps more if you deem it necessary."

McCoy's mouth hung open a bit in shock. "You are . . ."

Jim quickly interjected before McCoy could finish his trailed off sentence. "Spock, why don't you go back to sleep then, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Indeed. Good night, Captain, Doctor."

McCoy was still in shock. "Yeah, g'night, Spock."


	25. I see the light

Two weeks later, Spock entered the bridge a few minutes early on his first shift was to begin. He stopped beside the communications station. "Lieutenant, would you send this message to the provided address via the normal channels?"

Uhura took the chit from his hand. "Certainly, sir. Welcome back, sir."

Spock graced her with a faint smile and a nod, then quickly made his way over to the science console. 


	26. ITS FINISHED

Epilogue 

Lady Amanda read through the letter, then returned to the first line her son had written:

__

"Grandfather's gift had resurfaced in the family, stronger than before. Any guidance on this matter would be appreciated greatly."

She nodded to herself. "So," she whispered. "Father was right."

****

Thank you all for reading this story. I know it was quite long, and a bit fragmented. I'm going to leave this story up for a while, then take it off to reformat and send to a publisher. Thank you once again, all reviews are appreciated. 


End file.
